This invention relates to apparatus and methods for use in welding two members together and more particularly to apparatus and methods for use in fitting, prior to welding, two pipe sections in end-to-end or telescoping relation. The apparatus also is particularly adapted for fitting an end closure to one end of a generally cylindrical vessel for subsequent welding of the closure to the vessel.
In the welding of large diameter pipe sections to one another it is extremely difficult to position and maintain the pipe sections in proper positions end-to-end so that they properly may be welded to one another. The difficulty is increased in those instances in which the configurations of the adjacent ends of the two sections do not conform exactly or wherein the end of one section is to be telescoped relative to the end of the adjacent section. Even greater difficulty is encountered in those instances in which a concavo-convex end closure is to be welded to an end of a substantially cylindrical vessel.
Apparatus constructed and operated in accordance with the invention minimizes greatly the difficulties heretofore encountered in fitting together and welding members of the kind referred to and greatly simplifies pre-welding operations, minimizes the time to effect a weld, and minimizes the possibility of inferior welds being obtained.